ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Madness (Tomas 10)
Midnight Madness is the 27th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Midnight Madness It was a nice hot day. We had just finished shopping at the Mall of America. We have enjoyed our visit, and while Fer continues to read their booklet, the burglar alarm is activated and the mall security comes out to take the robbers down. “I think I can help them out.” I said then I transforms into Putty. While in pursuit of the two robbers, they were able to get onto a higher level in the parking structure by using a nearby street lamp and kung fu skills. The police are puzzled by their method in escaping. Putty comes up and is able to climb up to the same level. When I find the robbers I find that the two robbers were two normal looking senior citizens. But they weren't as they seem and they were even fit enough to even fight against a beast like Putty. The elderly citizens were quite enjoying their duel against Putty, while Putty has difficulty even laying a scratch on them. I tried swinging but they knew martial arts and were able to easily dodge and strike. Then they ended up escaping. It got worse, and the police came in and thought that the robbers released a “rabid animal” to cover in their tracks. Before I have a chance to explain they start to run after me. Putty makes a run for it while Fer brings the RV in so that I get in. The police were going after us, and in pursuit of it, Fer sees the police in front of us. He tries to avoid them, but he ends up crashing it into a pole. The police come in the RV to locate Putty. But instead of finding the beast, they find us, perfectly calm and cooperative. The next day, Santi and I recall their event at the mall last night. It seems that we are stuck at the mall area until the parts arrive for the RV. Until then, we're able to enjoy our time at the mega mall for a few more days. Santi seems to be happy for what I had attempted and gives me a pat on the back. We continue on looking around and Santi finds a bulletin board that catches his attention. “The Amazing Sublimino, Master of Hypnosis. It seems to be the performers' last day at the mall.” he says “Let’s check it out.” “Ok.” I reply then we go into the audience. In the background, a voice cries out that Sublimino is ready to come out. A small man, with a bald head, big, round sunglasses, and a red colored vest comes out. He says "I am Sublimino, Master of Hypnosis! Today I will take a few volunteers into a journey in the mind!” he announces and he calls out for a few volunteers, among them I volunteer. He first starts out by swinging the pocket watch back and forth, telling us volunteers to focus on it closely. He knows it doesn't affect them at all, and then reaches out for another watch, but this time, he presses a button to activate some sort of wave, which then made us fall asleep. Santi reaches out for his phone and sets the camcorder and seems to be enjoying himself. Sublimino tells us “You are under my command!” and tells us that “Now you are all newborn babies.” In an instant, me and the two other volunteers immediately start crying, and the audience breaks out into laughter. Afterwards, he tells us we are chickens, and the three of us start squawking and waving our arms. Fer finds us and questions Santi “What is Tomas doing?” Santi explains to him that I was volunteering in a hypnosis act. But as Sublimino orders the three of us to become a specific figure individually, Fer knew that the joke is over when Sublimino tells me to be an alien. I activate the watch (unknowingly). Santi quickly comes up to the stage as I am about to activate the watch, and pushes me behind the curtain as I transform. Sublimino is angered and tells Santi “You’re ruining the performance!” As he covers it up, he holds Grey Matter behind his back and says that I went to the bathroom. “Take me to your leader.” Grey Matter says. It still seems that Grey Matter is still under hypnosis. Santi seems to like it and gets an idea. Later that night, Fer is busy doing the tune-ups for the RV, while Santi shows me my performance while I was under hypnosis. santi enjoys the part where Grey Matter serves him ice cream. Then as Grey Matter fans him, I reverts back, that awakened me back to normal and the hypnosis wears off. I grab the video camera away from him, and try to erase the content. We fight for it, and Fer catches the camera as it flies through the air. Fer then tells us that we should go to bed. The next day, we go inside the mall again, and it seems that I am super tired. We find out that someone has robbed the mall again, and the police find what appears to be a Spykeback spike, which immediately catches our attention. Fer and Santi look at me suspiciously. “Hey I haven’t done anything.” I say, although Fer and Santi are very suspicious, and my tiredness seems to show that I’m guilty. Later that night, when the clock tower strikes 12, the same waves are released, and I am awakened. Santi wakes up and sees me awake. He had caught me transforming into Magnetude. “Tomas what are you doing? Tomas!” He tries to call out to me, but has no luck. Magnetude gets out of the RV and heads out to the mall. Santi wakes up Fer they follow me. Suddenly the mall security show up. They have come take the criminals down. In this case me. Helicopters show up and while the helicopters surround Magnetude, more cops come in the ground. Magnetude is shot by the helicopters, causing him to use his magnetic powers and send the bullets back. I take control of one of the helicopters and use it to shoot down the other helicopters. Afterwards Magnetude flies off As Magnetude heads down and lands, Sublimino is outside waiting. Sublimino questions “Who and what are you? And where is that albino puorcupine guy?” referring to Spykeback. “Never mind just get out of here before the cops see you.” He tells Magnetude. Then I take control of a nearby bulldozer and then I drive off. The next day, I wake up in the bulldozer's digger, and to my surprise, it is right next to the RV. Inside the RV, Fer and Santi question me. I tell them again and again that “I don’t remember anything that happened last night and I don’t know why I was sleeping on the bulldozer.” Fer figures that “Magnetude must have been sleepwalking. To prevent further activity, we need to keep you awake.” he says. So they attempt to keep me awake as much as they can, and Santi seems to be enjoying his part of the job. Unfortunately, later that night, they were too tired to keep themselves awake, so we all fell asleep. On top of the watch tower, Sublimino comes out to activate his hypno-watch. In an instant, I am awakened, and I transforms into an alien, increasing the heat in the RV. Fer and Santi wake up to find that Heatblast is sleepwalking now. Heatblast, along with the other people Sublimino hypnotized, then all head to the hardware store next to the mega mall. At the hardware store, Heatblast helps out with the robbery by melting the steel wall into a cable. Fer tries to reason with Heatblast, but with no luck. Then the cops come in to get me along with the other robbers, though they find a few propane tanks behind them. Heatblast fires a fire ball at them. They all run out, and fortunately, everyone was safe before Heatblast created an explosion. The next day, the mall manager is being asked a few questions. But the only thing he would reply is “This is an isolated issue. Customer safety of our shoppers is our number one priority.” In the RV, Fer and Santi discuss the issue. They are suspicious of Sublimino, since he was the one who altered my consciousness. Fer suggests that they find him and track him down. So he goes to the manager. At the mall manager’s office, Fer questions where Sublimino might be, although the manager repeats the same thing over and over again. “This is an isolated issue. Customer safety of our shoppers is our number one priority.” “Ok, this is getting us nowhere.” he says and gives up and heads out. Sublimino then comes in and is satisfied of how well his plans are going along so far, revealing that he had hypnotized the mall manager. Fer finds me at a water fountain, sleeping, and he tells Ben that “We need to continue searching.” I am too tired to even focus on what he is saying. Then Santi appears and has a pair of handcuffs so that I am unable to activate the watch. Unfortunately, when we finally find him he appears on every monitor in the mall. He uses the clock tower’s giant clock to use as his hypno-watch. As it swings back and forth, he tells everyone that “I am the amazing Sublimino and there is no need to volunteer, because you are all my guinea pigs.” Sublimino plans to create an army of minions under his command. As the giant watch continues to swing, Sublimino activates his watch to release the hypnotic waves, this time, affecting all the shoppers. We all run away before it gets us. I was able to avoid it, but Fer and Santi were not so lucky. They, along with everyone else in the mall. I quickly try to find the key for the handcuffs. Next Sublimino orders them all to wake up and do his bidding which in is to “rob the mall of all its riches.” I need to find a solution and fast, before the situation gets worse. Luckily, I find a nearby key maker’s booth, and the metal grinder was on. I use it to grind down the chain metal from the cuffs. My hands are free and I can use the watch. “You may control every last person…” I start then I transform into Common Cold. “But what about a disease?” Sublimino finds Common Cold and tries to command him. Luckily it didn’t work. Then I notice that someone is driving a car after him, and I use Common Colds sticky sneeze as an emergency brake before he drives into the toy store. Santi and Fer then come in another car, and I was successful in dodging them. Strangely I find that Santi is driving instead. “Hey! How Santi gets to drive?” Then I see that Fer and Santi are driving off the fourth floor. I use Common Colds sticky sneeze to hold the car down and I come to the rescue before they fall to their doom. Then I uses the elevator to come up to the security control center where Sublimino is. But Sublimino was prepared and he ordered four senior citizens with chainsaws to take me down. So I use Common Cold’s gas form and that knocks them out. Then Sublimino attempts to escape by running away. In return I use Common Cold’s disease ray to weaken Sublimino before he runs too far away. Next I hold Sublimino over the edge and threaten him to turn everyone back to normal. Common Cold loses him when I revert to normal, and we both fall down to the giant clock. Sublimino threatens me that “I‘ll put you into a trance that's unrecoverable!” Then I grab on to the second hand, and I swing around the clock and take the watch away from Sublimino. Next I activates the watch and snap everyone out of Sublimino‘s trance. Sublimino tries to grab me but, loses his grip from the clock‘s hand, and he makes a run for it when he hits the ground, although Fer opened the car door and Sublimino ran into it, accidentally knocking him out. The police arrived soon after to take him away. We finally hit the road the next day, and I have taken Sublimino’s watch as a souvenir. Then I try it out on Santi to get revenge on when he did it to me. “Your eyelids are feeling heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep.” I tried to hypnotize Santi. “Hey, Tomas, what are you doing back there?” Fer asked. “Uh, nothing.” I replied. Then I went back to Santi “You are now completely under my control.” “Yes, master. Your wish is my command.” he says. “Whoa, cool, it worked! Now, get me some ice cream.” I ordered. “Yes, master.” Santi gets up and goes to get ice cream. “This summer just got a whole lot better.” I say to myself. Then Santi comes back with ice cream in his hands. “Now, give it to me.” “Yes, master.” he says then dumps the ice cream on Ben's head. “Hey!” I say when he does it. “Nice Try! You want anything else, "master"?” he teases. “A hypno-watch that works.” I say to myself when I realized my hypnotic spell on Santi failed. Then I grabbed some towels to clean the ice cream off and got ready for our next destination. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Hypnotized Mall Manager Villians *Sublimino *Hypnotyzed Minions Aliens used *Putty *Spykeback (offscreen) *Magnetude *Heatblast *Common Cold Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes